El Florecer de un Sentimiento
by Dulcechiiel
Summary: Porque en un principio había permanecido de pie ahí… mirándolo allá en las alturas, sobre ese horrendo y corpulento monstruo que lo acompañaba. Pero aquel poderoso y apuesto demonio odiaba a los seres como ella, la había intentado matar. Entonces ella, le vio como a un vil enemigo. Un enemigo de ella… y de su raza: Humanos.


–

–

–

 **El Florecer de un Sentimiento...**

–

–

 _Porque cuando conoció al hermano de Inuyasha ignoraba la maldad que él guardaba para usar._

Porque en un principio había permanecido de pie ahí… mirándolo allá en las alturas, sobre ese horrendo y corpulento monstruo que lo acompañaba. Le había visto tan parecido a Inuyasha, sólo tal vez, con la diferencia de que poseía rasgos más que finos, y en cierta forma, delicadamente atractivos, más maduros, esos mismos fueron los que la llevaron a suponer y afirmar que era su hermano mayor.

Sin embargo, cayó en la _realidad_ totalmente diferente: Aquel poderoso y apuesto demonio odiaba a los seres como ella, la había intentado matar. Entonces ella, le vio como a un vil enemigo. Un enemigo de ella… y de su raza: _Humanos._

Humanos y demonios, eran muy diferentes, pero no eran polos opuestos como él lo pretendía hacer ver. Y lo que se asemejaría para ella a un noble príncipe casi de cuento de hadas, era una mera apariencia… no era más que una coraza que escondía el _¿desprecio?,_ no, desprecio no, ¿o sí?, aquel sentimiento de repulsión que se convenció, el de los ojos dorados fríos tenía hacia los humanos.

 _Hubo tantos altercados en su contra…_

Se fijó en Inuyasha, notó su inminente atractivo, el que el híbrido poseía y que nada se asemejaba al de su hermano mayor. En su corazón había bondad, compasión, además de ese orgullo absurdo y algo divertido; era en sí como un humano aunque él no lo era completamente. Y fue por eso que se sintió cautivada, a pesar de que Inuyasha no era un humano ni un demonio, pero aun así protegió a los seres como ella.

 _ **Y me protegió a mí…**_

No pudo evitar el enamoramiento que afloró en ella, puesto que cada día era una rutina a su lado, y las aventuras pasaron a ser románticas… Pero entonces el hermano mayor siguió apareciendo. No importaba cual fuera la razón, y sin embargo una vez fue diferente… Cuando no atacó a Inuyasha, sino que lo ¿ayudó?, ciertamente, aquella vez… _**Sólo había venido a tranquilizar a Inuyasha que se transformaba en un completo monstruo. Poseído por su lado salvaje…**_

Después de eso solo ella descubrió que había una niña con el _insensible_ y _duro_ demonio. En ese momento se desconcertó. Era descabellado que él se dejara acompañar por una niña humana, y en un principio no estuvo segura; sería como, anular todo lo que sabía sobre él. Pero cuando quedó mostrado ante ella ya no hubo duda.

 _ **La niña se había ido caminando a su lado… junto a él.**_

Aquella imagen no pudo salirse de su memoria. Y ese hecho la confundió… Podría ser que…

 _ **Sesshomaru cambió…**_

Esa justificación bastó para que ella supiera con certeza. Ya el demonio no odiaba a los seres como ella, o al menos sería posible que no los despreciara como antes… Una niña lo había podido cambiar, entonces… También podría ser que ella pudiera…

 _ **No**_. ¿Qué cosas había estado pensando? Derretir el hielo en el corazón del demonio de ojos ámbares no era algo que le concerniera precisamente a su persona. Pero ese empeño persistía. La idea se rehusaba a abandonar su mente y ella siguió ignorándola. Algún día esa ocurrencia debía ceder y borrarse…

Entonces… él la salvó… Bueno, de hecho no sólo a ella, a todos sus amigos también, pero la había rescatado de Mukotsu y ese era el asunto. Ese hombre zombi la había estado casi torturando, ¡pretendía abusar de ella! Pese a que intentó defenderse con sus fuerzas, solo había conseguido enojarlo más… y su salvación llegó junto con aquel cabello plateado y garras tan filosas como navajas. Se arraigó algo más que el grato sentimiento del agradecimiento. Agradecimiento que habría querido expresarle pero simplemente la oportunidad nunca se presentó.

Después de eso empezó a soñar… Tenía sueños bastante comunes consistentes en recuerdos de cada una de las travesías que le sucedían esos días de búsqueda. Lo diferente era que él aparecía en esos sueños… cada vez más y más a menudo, y aunque su día a día era pesado y no tenía tiempo de pensar en cosas tontas, durante unas únicas noches sí se detuvo a pensar, cuando también se cuestionaba las acciones de Inuyasha para con ella por causa de la mujer que fue en su vida anterior.

 _Se tornaba a veces tan doloroso e injusto…_

Una de esas noches descubrió lo que podía ser una señal de riesgo, una tremendamente grave, se desesperó, porque esta vez no era por Inuyasha sino por su hermano, ¿cómo fue que no lo notó antes?

 _ **Tal vez si lo hubiera notado antes yo… Lo habría podido cambiar…**_

Fueron esos sus pensamientos con ojos húmedos… Durante aquella noche cuando ya no sintió dolor alguno de que el hermano menor siguiera pensando en Kikyo mientras ella había descubierto esto…

Pero el alivio ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de aparecer, no tenía caso si es que ella volvería a sufrir ahora por un diferente o el mismo motivo. Eso hizo que sus ojos chocolates decayeran… para no levantarse más…

 _ **Ni Sango… ni nadie podría ayudarme…**_ A decir verdad, se dijo, ni siquiera podría revelar su sentir a alguno de sus _amigos_.

 _Todo le era tan descabellado… tan prohibido e inalcanzable._

Ahora además de no tener tan buen ánimo, en su interior albergaba el insistente deseo de que se cruzaran prontamente con el demonio peliplata. Quería saber de él. Quería verlo tan solo. Porque hasta en eso eran diferentes, con su hermano menor viajaba diariamente, en cambio a él lo vería muy pocas veces, pero y entonces ¿Por qué eso no aminoraba sus ansias o su sentimiento mismo…? Más bien, era como si cobrara más fuerza.

Sintió algo de envidia por _cierta niña_. La pequeña Rin permanecía a su lado todos los días. Y cuando fue secuestrada por Ongokuky, el monstruo que secuestra a los niños, el ambarino fue por ella a rescatarla sin dudar. Para Rin había preocupación. La misma que también surgió en ella al saber que la pequeña corría peligro, principalmente porque no quería que la separaran de él. Algo le decía… que Rin le importaba mucho, y si la perdía quizás… su odio por los humanos regresaría…

 _En ese momento prefería cualquier cosa antes que eso…_

Apresuró a su grupo después de ver a Yaken en el bosque y logró llegar a tiempo para ver como el dueño de sus pensamientos se encontraba con la niña que se marchaba detrás de él con notable y feliz determinación.

 _Con admirar de lejos el ondear de su cabello… acallaría sus anhelos por ahora._

 _ **Rin es feliz a su lado… Lo que deseo es… algo como eso…**_ Si ella estuviera cerca de él sus ojos chocolates volverían a brillar, habría más de una reacción en su interior, y su corazón latería emocionado sin cesar… Como justo en ese momento lo había estado haciendo. Escondida desde los arbustos les veía marchar, y cuando se giró se había encontrado rodeada de sus compañeros de viaje, le observaban con intriga del porqué de su acción expiatoria para con el demonio ambarino…

Posteriormente, cuando todo estaba cerca del fin y lo encontró de nuevo en el lecho de muerte de Kagura, sintió algo de cuestionamiento por el qué, por la razón de que estuviera con ella, aunado a eso el hecho de que falleciese aparentaba haberle afectado un poco. Pero para su sorpresa no sintió celos, no como con Inuyasha, después de meditar supo que era porque simplemente no tenía los motivos; Sesshomaru no era como Inuyasha, él no tenía intenciones de fijarse en Kagura… ni en ninguna otra mujer a decir verdad.

Al menos no ahora, ¿pero y qué pasaría en el futuro? Eso sin duda cambiaría. Y ella perdería toda oportunidad con el ambarino, él tendría hijos con alguien más… ¿Cómo cambiar eso?

 _ **¿Qué puedo hacer…?**_ Se preguntó con interno desespero más que con intriga.

 _ **¿Pero… esto no es una broma?**_ El más grande de sus desconciertos no fue hasta aquellos momentos de acercamiento dentro del cuerpo de Naraku como una gigantesca araña negra. Cuando forzada tuvo que tratar de impedir que Inuyasha acabara con su propia vida. Él, Sesshomaru había acudido en su ayuda, hasta le había brindado la oportunidad de volar a su lado, así que, envuelta entre su abundante y peluda estola reprimió el más autentico de sus júbilos. Y también fue atenta a cada expresión en el rostro perfecto de él. ¿Tendría alguna idea de lo que ella sentía por él? Tenía tantas ansias por saberlo. Pero cómo imaginar siquiera que él se tomaría tiempo para…

– **¿Por qué tienes esa cara? Ya la he tolerado lo suficiente a mi parecer… ¿Por qué no dices de una vez lo que tienes por decir?**

 _Dedicarlo a ella…_

Kagome sintió inmóvil su cuerpo y sus ideas mismas, su ser entero estaba envuelto en una sensación punzante. Ensanchó sus ojos unos momentos hasta que pudo volver en sí y mirarle no sintiéndose totalmente segura. **– ¿Fue por eso que me trajiste hasta aquí?**

– **Yo no te traje aquí, tú viniste por ti misma incluso antes de que yo así lo quisiera.**

Él la había estado mirando de reojo para aclararle aquello con aquel semblante imperturbable. Después dejó de verla mientras ella permaneció mirándolo, _cómo no hacerlo_. Solo estaban ellos dos en aquel lugar apartado, y aunque no hubiera estrellas en ese cielo blancamente iluminado, estaba la luna, que además de iluminar las alturas los alcanzaba a ellos dos entre aquellos árboles del bosque. Esos habían sido días reposados… Después de Naraku todo fue pacífico.

– **No creo que sea necesario que niegue eso. Porque… No creo tener la habilidad para ocultarte algo a ti, Sesshomaru…**

Sólo subió sus ojos para girarse dándole en parte la espalda, miró hacia algún lugar alto en el bosque y una débil brisa elevó sin mucha fuerza sus cabellos. Finalmente era el momento…

– **Es una noche hermosa… –** empezó a hablar con ilusión **–No tengo intenciones de callarlo Sesshomaru, lo que siento es tan grande como lo que podemos ver en el cielo en estos momentos. Pero creo que eso ya lo sabes.**

Eso último la hizo mover sus brillantes ojos hacia él, mirando a la vez sus orbes doradas que luego de unos momentos mudos, se apartaron con la habitual serenidad.

– **Cuando la perla de Shikon salió del cuerpo de Naraku, fue a mí a la que me llevó para pedir un deseo, –** continuó, esta vez narrando **–en ese entonces tuve algo de miedo por encontrarme totalmente sola. Pero yo sabía que no debía dejarme dominar por eso y pedir el deseo correcto…**

– **¿Por qué me cuentas eso?**

Preguntó. Ciertamente, y es que para él eso era algo _personal_ de ella…

– **Porque fue en ese momento. –** contestó. **–Lo que deseaba era que la perla se destruyese, eso era lo que quería pero…, también había otro deseo más en mí… El deseo que hay en mi corazón…**

Posó su mano con ansiosa quietud sobre el centro de su pecho, y continuó con su rostro expresivo.

– **Yo, soy sólo una humana para ti. Y no debería sorprenderme a estas alturas, como de hecho tampoco tiene por qué afectarme el que… eso me haga simple a tus ojos.**

Finalmente estaba dando rienda suelta a su realidad, había esperado mucho, era cierto. Hacía mucho que empezaba a vivir con la convicción de que no existía una forma en que pudiera dejar salir sus sentimientos, y mucho menos al propio Sesshomaru.

– **Pero, Sesshomaru… también sé que aunque al principio demostrabas no tener sentimientos ni compasión, ahora es diferente. No tiene caso que intentes negarlo. Tienes un gran corazón, al que en realidad deseo alcanzar… ¿Y ya lo dije, cierto?, lo que quiero es estar en tu corazón.**

Sus suaves mejillas ya habían adquirido aquel lindo tono rojo que estaba de más cuestionar. Y es que ya había confesado sus sentimientos, estaba justo frente a quien dominaba su sentir y aunque no había salido una palabra de sus labios, ella sabía que de ello dependía tanto. No le miraba a él, ni que estuviera loca para alzar su rostro tan a prisa. Y más porque, anticipó esa lágrima transparente que escapó de uno de sus ojos bajos.

Sesshomaru no comprendió, desconoció solo en parte la razón para esa lágrima, ¿ya estaba triste? ¿Su llanto era por tristeza adelantada? _**Hump**_. No se abstuvo de subir su mano y llevarla hacia aquel lugar por donde había humedecido.

– **¿Lloras?** … **–** Interrogó al tiempo que su mano se aproximaba ella.

Su pregunta sonó más como un cuestionamiento por crítica o por reproche. Kagome le miró por fin al percibirlo, pero sus ojos seguían tan vivaces como siempre y para respuesta de Sesshomaru, estaban humeantes de otro sentimiento que no era la tristeza sino, todo lo contrario.

– **No puedo evitarlo, es porque estoy feliz…**

Sonrió, supo que él no comprendía el cómo ella podría derramar lágrimas por algo tan contradictorio –a ese hecho– como lo era la felicidad, era una acción humana muchísimo más inentendible que cualquiera. Y lo notó, lo notó en sus brillantes ojos amarillos, y su corazón se contentó al ver como mostraban curiosidad. _Su_ curiosidad _por ella_ … Y más que eso, se encontró algo inquietada por ese contacto, el hecho de que la mano de él se alojaba en su mejilla.

A pesar de todo, habló con una voz que no podía dejar de ser suave y dulce…

– **Verás, cuando nuestra emoción es muy grande, y cuando la felicidad nos llena es que… es posible que las personas liberen su alegría a través de las lágrimas… Hay quienes piensan que eso es increíble, pero no es así.**

Sesshomaru le escuchó atentamente. No supo por qué aquello no le había sonado tan absurdo, ¿desde cuándo entendía las acciones de los humanos? Tal vez, desde que viajaba con una niña humana. Pero no era aceptable, eso no debería bastarle, ni satisfacerlo como lo estaba haciendo.

Kagome le miraba en silencio, cuánto deseaba saber qué pensaba en ese momento. Sería demasiado esperar que hubiera en su corazón un poco de la dicha que embargaba el suyo. Cuando lo notó ya había posado su pequeña mano sobre la de Sesshomaru. _Cielos_ , qué significaba aquello.

Sesshomaru no opuso resistencia, más bien, sintió algo de intriga hacia dicho gesto. Se dedicó solamente a fijar su vista y completa atención en ella, a su rostro en el cual divisaba una pequeña sonrisa mientras esta parecía acurrucarse contra su mano.

Abrió sus ojos unos momentos… **–Sólo puedo ser feliz si estoy a tu lado, Sesshomaru. Ahora sé... Sé que vaya a donde vaya yo siempre…**

Se encontró cortando sus palabras ante la sensación de ser envuelta de pronto, sumergiéndose hasta el regazo del demonio de serenos e inmutables ojos, ojos que ya no estaban totalmente inexpresivos, sino que se hallaban hermosamente expresivos de una intensidad que bien ella podría descifrar como un inmenso sentimiento. Pero Kagome no podía pensar en verle al rostro, si se propuso a hacer algo, fue abrazarlo con sus brazos como él lo hacía con ella, _**Me abraza**_ … Pensó sonrojándose aún más notablemente, Sesshomaru pensaría que tenía fiebre.

Sus brazos se hallaban cubiertos por los suyos y las finas mangas de su yukata. La azabache consiguió cerrar sus ojos de nuevo, los cuales se habían abierto de par en par con la sorpresa y la excitación. Ahora inhalaba sintiéndose contenta… ¿Deseaba algo más que eso? … Tal vez sí…

– **Sería mucho pedir… que no me sueltes Sesshomaru. Me gustaría que me concedieras ese favor.**

Sesshomaru percibió como el agarre de ella se fortalecía ligeramente, Kagome se aferró a él mientras cerraba con más fuerza sus ojos. Tenía… ¿miedo? Sí, tenía temor de soltarle, de separarse de aquel contacto. ¿Y si no volvía a suceder jamás?

Entonces él le tomó de la barbilla, con su índice le hizo alzar su cabeza hacia él, Kagome no comprendía, sus ojos achocolatados estaban brillantes, pero no precisamente llenos de optimismo. Estaban húmedos. Los ojos de Sesshomaru se fijaron en sus labios algo temblorosos, la azabache quería decirle algo, pero… Como mujer humana que era, temía. Entrecerró delicadamente sus ojos, ella no debía temer, eso… le molestaba.

– **¿Por qué?**

– **¿Eh?** –Kagome no supo a qué se refería, su voz casi era un murmullo. – **¿Qué quieres decir con eso?**

– **Después de tanto tiempo aún me temes. O sólo tienes esas típicas inseguridades… Lo detesto.**

Kagome le hizo mirarle, pues el ambarino había apartado su vista de ella. **–Pero Sesshomaru, ¿por qué no debería tener inseguridades contigo?, si es que tú no…**

La azabache detuvo sus palabras y sus ojos destellaron con sorpresa…

Lo que sentía por ella, lo que en realidad sentía por ella. Sesshomaru sentía… Quién lo diría. Se aproximó a ella en un acercamiento que le robó el aliento. Sus ojos se encontraban tan aproximados que casi le permitían ver a través de ellos, unos tan profundos y oscuros, y otros tan transparentes y sólidos a la vez… Con sus frentes juntas, ambos flequillos se juntaron…

– **Ses…sho…maru…**

– **Sigo detestando a los seres humanos…** –dijo sin más, y cerró sus ojos con serenidad, casi imperceptiblemente él alzó un poco su rostro, y sus labios llegaron hasta la frente de ella.

Y ahí, envuelta por sus brazos y ambos por una suave brisa, Kagome alzó un poco sus brazos por el pecho masculino, quería permanecer así. Así ceñida a él, era… como si Sesshomaru también lo deseara y eso, era lo que colmó aún más su enamorado corazón. Tal vez si alguien, algún ser sobrenatural pasara por ahí y entonces los observara pensarían estar locos. Pero lo cierto era, que ella le pertenecía a Sesshomaru, si era su presa o no, como los demás lo vieran no importaba…

* * *

Llevaban así, en esa unida posición juntos ya bastante tiempo, Kagome no estaba segura. Se sentía tan llena y segura que no había prestado atención al tiempo a decir verdad.

 _ **En sus brazos… Sólo puedo concentrarme en su calidez…**_

El ambarino se movió un poco, lo que hizo a la azabache abrir los ojos como despertando de aquel ensueño en el que había caído entre los brazos de Sesshomaru.

– **Regresemos.**

Kagome alzó su vista a él ya apartado de ella, asintió con una pequeña sonrisa. Los ojos de Sesshomaru… Sus ojos ahora eran diferentes. Bueno tal vez era exageración misma de ella, nadie lo notaría, pero, ella lo sabía, que había algo nuevo en el dorado de sus ojos, y era para ella. Al menos de esa forma quiso verlo.

– **¿Qué te hace sonreír?**

– **¿Eh?** – Su sonrojo se hizo más que presente. Se sorprendió al encontrarse tan sensible o ¿vulnerable? a la sola presencia de él. – **No es nada importante… Sesshomaru.**

Pudo atreverse a tomar su brazo para caminar juntos a la aldea, de hecho, se acercó rápido a envolverlo con sus brazos. No quería separarse, no podía. En ese momento los ojos dorados de él de nuevo habían reparado en ella haciéndola enrojecer.

Sesshomaru no lo dudó, en aquel momento que habían compartido ella había tenido esa extraña reacción, esa misma que asimilaba como vergüenza. Extraña y curiosa reacción humana. Se sentía avergonzada por qué, sólo la había mirado. Sólo la había abrazado… Entonces, esta vez sí pudo anticipar acertadamente su sonrojo, su vergüenza.

Esta vez, él sí la causó deliberadamente, y con sus rostros unidos por sus labios, también pudo percatarse de la intensa calidez de sus mejillas, de su cara.

Kagome estaba muy sorprendida al inicio. Él, él, Sesshomaru compartía de verdad un beso con ella. Eso era tan repentino, como a la vez no lo era.

De pronto se encontró incapaz de pensar en nada más. No podía escapar de él, no podía escapar de ese beso ni aunque quisiera. Sus suaves labios la apresaban gentilmente. Y ella, se sentía flotar con el más mínimo y delicado de los movimientos de sus labios finos. Así, supo que a dónde él fuera, tarde o temprano se marcharía a su lado, y por qué no, jamás abandonaría a la pequeña Rin.

Sonrió internamente. Toda ella sonrió, y se avergonzó aún más al ver que tampoco pudo evitar que sus labios junto a los de Sesshomaru, también sonrieran.

El ambarino se separó escasos centímetros, le miró abrir los ojos brillantemente chocolates, esa leve mirada interrogante de ella junto a esa expresión angelical, y luego volvió a cerrar los dorados propios para tomar sus labios nuevamente.

Sí, sus sentimientos por Sesshomaru, esos habían cambiado para siempre… Y nunca dejaría de amarlo a él…

* * *

 ** _Fin…_**

* * *

 **Esto… La verdad, Sesshomaru cada vez se me junta más a Kagome. ¡Por favor!**

 **¡Muchos los amamos!… Yo los adoro. :3**

 **Aunque gran parte de nosotras, sentimos envidia por ella** **entonces…**

 **Bueno chicos y chicas, Dulce no ha estado tan vaga xDD He releído continuamente este texto y la verdad estoy muy satisfecha.**

 **Este resumen de lo que pudo ser Sessh/Kag, me interesó mucho. Si ella le hubiera visto así, uufff, cuánto no hubiese yo amado a la azabache. Dígame al amo bonito. 3 3**

 **En fin… Espero haya gustado de verdad (*-*), les** **quiero**

 **Dulcechiiel.  
**


End file.
